buckstestfandomcom-20200213-history
Calculator:Temporary skill boost/Template
The best boost for level } } is } |Agility = a Summer pie, which boosts 5 levels |Attack = an Extreme attack or Overload, which both boost }*0.22) round 0}} levels (with 88 or 96 Herblore respectively), or a Super attack, which boosts }*0.15) round 0}} levels |Constitution = }<77|a Rocktail, which boosts 100 lifepoints|a Saradomin brew, which boosts }*11.5) round 0}} levels}}. Note that the Constitution cape is the only thing that boosts the Constitution stat by 1 as well as boosting lifepoints by 10, as all other boosts boost lifepoints only |Construction = a gold trimmed Porcelain cup, which boosts 3 levels |Cooking = a Chef's delight (m), which boosts }*0.05) round 0}} levels |Crafting = a Crafting potion, which boosts 3 levels |Defence = an Extreme defence or Overload, which both boost }*0.22) round 0}} levels (with 90 or 96 Herblore respectively), }>20|or a Super defence, which boosts }*0.15) round 0}} levels|an Excalibur special attack (requires Merlin's Crystal), or a Testudo scroll (requires 67 Summoning), which both boost 8 levels, or if you got neither of those, a Super defence boosts }*0.15) round 0}} levels}} |Farming = a Garden pie, which boosts 3 levels |Firemaking = a Lava titan, which boosts 10 levels (requires 83 Summoning), or a Pyrelord, which boosts 3 levels (requires 46 Summoning) |Fishing = an Admiral pie, which boosts 5 levels |Fletching = a Fletching potion, which boosts 3 levels |Herblore = a Greenman's ale (m), which boosts 2 levels |Hunter = the Oo'glog Mud bath, which boosts 8 levels (requires completion of As a First Resort...), an Arctic bear, which boosts 7 levels (requires 71 Summoning), a Spirit graahk, Spirit kyatt or Spirit larupia, which boost 5 levels (requires 53 Summoning) or a Hunter potion, which boosts 3 levels |Magic = an Extreme magic or a Magic focus scroll, which both boost 7 levels (require level 91 Herblore or level 92 Summoning respectively), or a Vecna Skull, which boosts 6 levels |Mining = a Lava Titan, which boosts 10 levels (requires 83 Summoning), an Obsidian golem, which boosts 7 levels (requires 73 Summoning), or a Dwarven stout (m), which boosts 2 levels |Prayer = the Ancient mace special attack, which has the possibility of boosting 38 levels (based on the hit of the special attack, requires partial completion of Another Slice of H.A.M.), praying at the Altar of Zaros, which boosts }*0.15) round 0}} levels (requires completion of The Temple at Senntisten), the Oo'glog Sulphur spring, which boosts }*0.1) round 0}} levels (requires completion of As a First Resort...), or the Monastery altar or Altar of nature, which both boost 2 levels (require 32 Prayer or completion of Nature spirit respectively) |Ranged = }<10|a Wild pie, which boosts 4 levels|an Extreme ranging or Overload, which both boost }*0.22) round 0}} levels (with 92 or 96 Herblore respectively), or a Ranging potion, which boosts }*0.1) round 0}} levels}} |Runecrafting = talking to Oldak, until he provides a boost of 2 levels (depends on conversation what the result will be) |Slayer = a Wild pie, which boosts 5 levels |Smithing = a Dwarven stout (m), which boosts 2 levels |Strength = }<19| }<10|a Blurberry special, Drunk Dragon or one of their premade versions, which boost 7 levels|a Volcanic strength scroll, which boosts 9 levels (requires level 73 Summoning), or a Blurberry special, Drunk Dragon or one of their premade versions, which boost 7 levels}}|an Extreme strength or Overload, which boost }*0.22) round 0}} levels (requires 89 and 96 Herblore respectively), or }<50|a Super strength, which boosts }*0.15) round 0}} levels|the Dragon Battleaxe special attack, which boosts }*0.25) round 0}} levels}}}} |Thieving = a Abyssal stealth scroll, which boosts 4 levels (requires 62 Summoning), or }<45|a Thieving fingers scroll, which boosts 2 levels (requires 47 Summoning), or a Bandit's brew }>=25| or Spring sq'irk juice|}}, which boost }<25|s|}} 1 level| }<65|an Autumn sq'irk juice, which boosts 2 levels|a Summer sq'irk juice, which boosts 3 levels}}}} |Woodcutting = an Axeman's folly (m) or Beaver, which both boost 2 levels, while the Beaver requires 33 Summoning |#default = There are currently no } boosts}}. Category:Calculator templates